gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Badlands
Badlands is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, given to Carl Johnson by C.R.A.S.H. in Angel Pine in Whetstone. Mission After the gun battle under the Mulholland Intersection that resulted in Sweet's incarceration, CJ is taken out of Los Santos to begin performing tasks for C.R.A.S.H. The first of these tasks is a favor for Tenpenny, who tells CJ to eliminate an ex-police officer being held by the FBI under a witness protection program. The witness, who has compromising information about Tenpenny, is hiding in a remote cabin located on Mount Chiliad. CJ, disarmed by the officers, and carrying only a camera, is forced to make his way up Mount Chiliad. He then flushes the witness out of the cabin, and chase him down Mount Chiliad as he attempts to flee in a Washington. After CJ kills the witness, he photographs the evidence that he will no longer be talking. After you complete the mission in Angel Pine, you will receive two phone calls in first succession. The first phone call is from Cesar Vialpando, who suggests that you locate an unknown person who will protect you. The second is from Sweet, now incarcerated in a federal hospital whilst recieving treatment for his gunshot wounds. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Kill the witness! Bring back proof *Make your way up the mountain to find that snitch *He's inside, smoke him out *Remember, you need a photo of him in one piece *Photograph the body *Take the camera to the drop Tips *Driving up the mountain using a Ranger or a Rancher is highly recommended, but the Sanchez is just as useful. *You may want to buy a Submachine Gun and get a Sanchez so that you may blow up the Washington easily. Though the witness may bail out of the car, it would be easy to kill him with the SMG (any SMG will do; it doesn't have to be an MP5, just make sure you have enough rounds to set the car on fire.) The guards around the complex also carry Micro-SMGs which can be taken with quick melee if the player doesn't wish to buy weapons. *The easiest way to finish this mission is to sneak into the forest area west of the cabin. From there, sneak into the door facing the forest area and the witness will be standing inside. The witness will not respond to your presence and you can just easily take him down with fists. Then take the picture. The only thing left to do is to go to the drop point. This method skips the car chase. This is recommended if the player does not want to waste time or money getting weapons. *Another simple way is to find the Flamethrower In Flint County (see this map). Ride a motorbike like the Sanchez to the cabin and when you are a fair distance away, jump off the moving bike. Sprint up so you are near the cabin wall and switch to the flamethrower, and burn the guards outside the cabin. The flames will go through the wall and should ignite the target, killing him before he even reaches his car. Once the guards out the front are dead, you can crouch around the outside of the cabin and take care of the rest, then easily photograph the body. *There is a Micro-SMG located just around the corner from the Angel Pine Save Point. **More ammunition can be obtained by killing the FBI agents. Police do not spawn in numbers on the mountain and any wanted level attained goes down quickly. *A glitch may occur for some players, the game freezes after taking a photograph so saving before the mission may be beneficial. Reward The phone call received from Cesar unlocks First Date. Trivia *''Badlands'' is the first mission in GTA San Andreas requiring the use of a camera and serves as training in its use if the player isn't familiar with the camera. *It is somewhat ironic that police ordered CJ to kill someone but did not furnish any weapons to do so, having stripped him of all weapons. *The Washington that the witness drives has a San Fierro license plate that reads "ASSMAN". *Returning to the "drop point" after taking the photo automatically removes any wanted level CJ gains during the mission. *If you managed to destroy the Washington before the witness enters it (via a cheat or Rocket Launcher), the witness will stand still in the cabin and not move. *If you are careful enough, you can approach the witness in the cabin from the side, and he will stand perfectly still. *If you manage to sneak past the FBI and walk into the cabin, the witness will stand still and act as a pedestrian, until you shoot him or kill him. *Although buying and using a shotgun can kill him quickly, it is discouraged to do so because if you shoot him in the head, the mission will fail as you blow his head off. **Similar care must be taken when using the Desert Eagle or any Rifle. *This mission doesn't have any intro or outro cutscene, it will take you right straight to the playable mission. This is probably because the closing cut scene from the previous mission describes exactly what Carl has to do in order to continue. Gallery Badlands-GTASA2.jpg|The deceased witness Video Walkthroughs Navigation }} de:Badlands es:Badlands pl:Złe ziemie Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas